Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me ist ein Song aus der Folge Original Song. Die Solos werden von Rachel und Finn gesungen, es gibt aber auch zwei kleinere Solo Parts, die von Santana und Brittany gesungen werden. Im Song geht es um die Mitglieder der New Directions, wie sie tyrannisiert und wie Aussätzige behandelt werden und darum, wie sie diese Erfahrungen nutzen, um sich über die Anderen zu erheben. Der Prozess, diesen Song zu schreiben fing damit an, dass sie Dinge aufzählten, die ihnen (hauptsächlich von Sue Sylvester) angetan wurden. Der Song sollte echte Emotionen zeigen. Der Auftritt der New Directions endet damit, dass sie Becher voll rotes Konfetti ins Publikum werfen, als Parodie darauf, wie sie normalerweise Slushies ins Gesicht abkriegen. Geschrieben wurde der Song in der Folge, von den meisten der New Directions Mitgliedern. Der wahre Schreiber des Song ist jedoch Adam Anders. Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero Santana Ha Rachel: But hey, everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me, You may say that I'm a freak show Santana: I don't care Rachel: But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind, All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take, That's right, Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name, And I'll just look away, That's right Rachel mit New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth, So everyone can hear, Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down, Baby I don't care, Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out, You wanna be, you wanna be, A loser like me, A loser like me Finn: Push me up against the locker, And hey all I do is shake it off, I'll get you back when I'm your boss, I'm not thinking about you haters, Cause hey I could be a superstar, I'll see you when you wash my car, Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take Rachel & Finn: That's right Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name, And I'll just look away Rachel & Finn: That's right, Rachel mit New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth Rachel und Finn mit New Directions: So everyone can hear Rachel mit New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Rachel und Finn mit New Directions: Baby I don't care Rachel mit New Directions: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out, You wanna be, you wanna be, A loser like me, A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Santana und Brittany: Hey you, over there, Keep the "L" up up in the air, Hey you over there, Keep the "L" up cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are Rachel mit New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth Rachel with Finn: So everyone can hear, Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Rachel with Finn: Baby I don't care Rachel mit New Directions: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me. Rachel mit New Directions: Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth Rachel & Finn: So everyone can hear Rachel mit New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Rachel & Finn: Baby I don't care Rachel mit New Directions: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out, You wanna be, you wanna be, A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Rachel mit New Directions: A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Rachel mit New Directions: A loser like me Wissenswertes *Als Mike den Wagen mit den Bechern auf die Bühne schiebt liegt einer der Becher, ein paar Sekunden später steht er wieder! *Heather Morris, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Amber Riley und Naya Rivera haben den Song für die CD Glee: The Music, Volume 5 aufgenommen Videos thumb|300px|left|Glee Cast - Loser Like Me (lyrics) + full song Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Kategorie:Regionals